The use of X-ray devices for monitoring processes is known, especially in the imaging of dynamic processes. Their primary use is for monitoring during medical interventions. In these applications a real time capability of the imaging modality is of major importance. In the case of two-dimensional projection radiography such real time imaging is now standard practice. With such two-dimensional monitoring the image refresh rate is principally only determined by the read-out speed/frequency of the detector. Despite this, it is precisely in more complex scenarios that a three-dimensional monitoring imaging with a high image refresh rate and short delays is required.
However it is problematic here that for three-dimensional imaging a plurality of two-dimensional X-ray projection images from different directions of view, i.e. from different recording geometries, is needed and that a reconstruction algorithm must first convert this series of 2D projection image into a three-dimensional image dataset. This means however that a three-dimensional image dataset can only be provided after a delay which corresponds to the imaging time and the reconstruction time. Accordingly the 3D refresh rate is far lower than the detector readout frequency. It can thus occur that rapid changes in the object are not registered.
Nowadays it is usual during the imaging of dynamic processes to initially record all projection images necessary for a three-dimensional reconstruction, then undertake a reconstruction for this point in time and subsequently continue with the recording of further projection images.